


Social Stamina

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [23]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ibe Shunichi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sensory Overload, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: At a college party, Max realises Ibe has vanished. He finds his friend in the back yard, overwhelmed from the whole experience.[Prompt 23: “I require alone time so I can recharge my social stamina.”]





	Social Stamina

Over the booming music and energetic chatter, a drink gripped in his hand, Max turns to talk to Shunichi, only to find his friend gone.

“Shunichi?!” he calls, having to shout over the noise, but he gets no response. He doesn’t want to appear overprotective, but, well, Shunichi is a foreigner, and a slightly drunk young man who speaks English as a second language… Max worries he’ll be a target for muggers. “Shunichi?!”

Max darts out of the room and runs through the crowded house, squeezing past people and searching for his friend. Setting his drink down on the kitcthen counter, Max goes into the back yard, where far less people can be found. He ignores the couple making out by the fence and the bunch of guys acting shiftily by the tree, and manages to spot Shunichi.

His friend sits on the grass near the flowerbeds, head bowed and legs crossed. Shunichi flinches when Max hurtles over, but relaxes when he realises who it is.

“Hey, I’ve found you,” Max says, trying to catch his breath. “You just disappeared.”

“Sorry,” Shunichi says, and Max realises he is fiddling with the camera he always carries, popping the lens cap on and off. “I… needed some space.”

Max sits down beside him, drawing his knees up to his chest. “Fair enough. It’s pretty hectic in there. Are you not used to parties?”

“Not particularly,” Shunichi mumbles. “However… it does not have to be a party for me to need to leave. Anytime there are many people, I, well, I require alone time so I can recharge my social stamina. Plus, when it is loud, it makes my head hurt.”

“Oh, okay. You should’ve said, man,” Max says. “Don’t worry; I’ll stay out here with you.”

Shunichi smiles weakly. “Arigatou gozaimasu, Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> Arigatou gozaimasu = thank you very much
> 
>  
> 
> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my new [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
